Avenging Angel
by Frannie-pants
Summary: Beautiful and doomed, Helen of Troy. To die young and beautiful, was that truly Elena's fate as well?


_**AN:**_ I'm proud to admit that this is the FIRST _Vampire Diaries_ fic in Robert's point of view. It's also my first _Vampire Diaries _story. I wrote it a couple weeks ago during my English final. :P **These are Robert's thoughts from page #89.**

_6/18/2008  
Breakdown156_

**Avenging Angel  
**

**Robert POV**

"Oh, you girls all look lovely," my dear Judith proclaimed to the room. I looked up from yesterday's newspaper to see the three girls entering the room. I wasn't paying much attention, but I vaguely wondered why I had never decided to have kids of my own. After a moment alone in my thought, I looked up again to see Elena picking up Margaret as the little girl mumbled something to her. Then she pulled the four-year old tightly to her chest. They really were the greatest kids, I couldn't pick anything wrong with either of them. I glanced to the older girl I thought of as my daughter, and my heart stopped.

"You're pretty," Margaret told Elena, in her little four year-old simplicity. I couldn't rip my eyes from Elena though, she reminded me of something…Someone? She looked so beautiful, she really had grown into a young woman right before my eyes. I wish her parents were here to see her, they would be so proud. But there was something about Elena that wasn't there a few days earlier. She looked almost… cruel. Beautiful and cruel.

I could feel myself blink, finally. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. No, I was just being childish, how could I even think that? This feeling was so foreboding though… Like something bad would happen soon. I tried to shake the feeling.

"What's the matter, Bob?"I heard my beloved ask me.

"…Oh." I looked at her sheepishly, embarrassed over my overactive imagination. How could I think Elena could ever be like that? It was impossible, never. Nothing could ever happen to such a perfect girl. She had everything going for her. Too much raspberry tea for me, made my thoughts all wacked out again. I wonder if there's a 12-step program for that.

"Well, actually, it just occurred to me that Elena is a former name of Helen. And for some reason I was thinking of Helen of Troy."

"Beautiful and doomed," That one red-headed girl said dreamily. I really didn't like the sound of that… Doomed, like the foreboding feeling. I don't like that at all.

"Well, yes." Was all I could manage, I didn't want to rain on everyone's parade. This was supposed to be a good night for everyone. That thought was so unbelievably real. I could feel my mouth curve into an unpleasant frown as I continued to give it more thought.

Elena said nothing, only staring at the floor. There's something more, something bad that's going to happen, she feels it to. She knows it. I wonder if she has any clue. I wonder what she thought of all of this?

I still couldn't shake the thought though. Helen of Troy, she was unbelievably beautiful. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Elena could easily rival that beauty. Where most girls resembled their mothers at the age of seventeen, Elena resembled the great Helen of Troy. But Helen had died young, so very young. Young and beautiful, like some sort of avenging angel.

I looked over at Elena again. What could all of this even mean for Elena? I can't protect her from what I don't know. I could feel a lump forming in my lump as I thought of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. That boy Stefan and that cat, Snowball was it? I don't know why, but I really don't like that thing. There was this strange premonition almost, rising in the air. I decided to just excuse it as my dinner coming back to haunt me.

Something horrible was going to happen. I can feel it. I _know _it. I pray to God that I'm mistaken on the two uncanny look-alikes.

If I am right, Elena was about to meet an untimely end. I can't stand that thought, not at all. I have no children of my own, and I'm not about to lose the closest thing I have to a daughter to some ratty premonition. I take a vow to get to know the both of them better, before everything goes wrong. But it wouldn't, right? It better not have something to do with that Stefan kid.  
I still can't help but wonder, what caused the death of Helen of Troy.

_**AN: **_R&R please 3


End file.
